Ashley
Ashley is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. She was first playable to the public in Demo 0.9 TEST.__TOC__ General Ashley is a young witch living in a mansion in Diamond City. She spends most of her time working on spells and brewing potions, for what these are exactly for is unknown. While it is unknown how she met Wario, the two are friends and Ashley helped make Microgames for a time. Ashley's best friend seems to be a small devil-like creature named Red, who also doubles as her wand and broom, however Ashley won't hesitate to use Red in her spells, even going as far as to use him as an ingredient in a potion. Ashley is most well known for her theme song, which appeared as a track for the Warioware Inc. stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Attributes Ashley is a very speedy character who relies on overwhelming opponents with high attack speed, and lots of varied combos. Due to this, her KO potential is somewhat lacking, although this is hardly an issue as Ashley can rack up damage very quickly. Ashley herself is a lightweight character, but her recovery is very good, and the distance gained from it rivals that of R.O.B.'s Robo Booster when on full fuel. This move travels so far, using it to its full extent from the floor on Final Destination can result in Self Destructs on Ashley. It can also deal a surprising amount of damage and knockback to an opponent. Ashley's Normal Moves Jab * Ashley swings her wand downward for 4%, rapidly spins it in her hand dealing 1% for each hit, then finishes off by shooting out an explosion for 4%. Forward Tilt * Kicks forward. Has short range. 9% Up Tilt * Spins, attacking with her pigtails. 2%, 3% Down Tilt * Ashley throws a flask to downward toward her feet, which crashes against the ground. If used at an edge, the flask will fall over dealing damage as it falls. Additionally, when it crashes against the ground, a puddle is left behind which deals damage upon contact. 3% (falling), 4% (puddle) Dash Attack * Ashley trips with her companion Red in her hands, slamming him onto the ground. While this attack has great KO potential, it also possesses a TON of ending lag. 13% (two hits) Side Smash * Ashley fires an explosion from her wand. 11% Up Smash * Ashley thrusts her wand into the air, and summons a cloud that changes depending on how long the attack is charged. The cloud itself stays in place for about 5 seconds before disappearing. If the attack is inputted again, the cloud will unleash a bolt of lightning below itself that deals damage depending on the amount of charge the move has. 10% (wand); 3% (cloud); 7% (light lightning); 11% (mid lightning); 16% (heavy lightning) Down Smash * Ashley swings her wand downward, summoning two pillars of fire on either side of her. 1% (hits 1-3), 7% (final) Neutral Air * A forward kick. Knocks opponents upward slightly, allowing for aerial combo potential. 8% Forward Air * Swings a stuffed rabbit downward. 9% Up Air * Ashley spins, attacking with her pigtails. 8% (two hits) Back Air * Sends out an explosion from her wand. 11% Down Air * Ashley swings her wand downward, sending sparks beneath her. At the tip of the attack, there is a hitbox that sends opponents upward into the stronger hitbox. 12% (close), 4% (tipper), 10% (tipper combo) Grab * Reaches out. Has deceptively short range. Pummel * Casts an electricity spell on her opponent. 2% Forward Throw * Flings her opponent forward, does two hits. Up Throw * Throws her opponent upward. Back Throw * Throws her opponent behind her, does two hits. Down Throw * Ashley spawns a pot and begins boiling her opponent inside it. Floor Attack * Swings her wand on either side of her while getting up. Edge Attack * Kicks while falling onto the stage. Ashley's Special Moves ''' Misc. Animations Entrance *TBA Taunt *Ashley puts her finger to her lips and says "Shhhhhhh." Win *TBA Trivia *Ashley is voiced by Rina-chan, though the voice clips themselves were recorded under a pen name. Notable Appearances *WarioWare: Touched! (2004) Gallery ashley1.png|...'I don't have as many friends as you...'''' ashley2.png|Ashley's uncharged up smash... ashley3.png|...compared to Ashley's fully charged up smash! ashley4.png|Ashley's neutral special; Hocus Pocus. ashley5.png|Ashley's side special. ashley6.png|Ashley's up special. Category:Characters